No Use For Letters
by TheAwkwardCanadian
Summary: Pen pal AU. They wrote to each other as often as they could, and after 7 years of sending letters and text messages, they finally decide that it's time to meet up and live together. Will love blossom along the way? Gift fic for matthewbeilschmidts.
1. Chapter 1

Never would I have thought that my pen pal from the 5th grade would be willing to keep talking with some German kid he doesn't know the face of.

We have been talking with each other since the assignment began 7 years ago. I was surprised when he actually responded to my letters each time, understanding each word I wrote. As awesome as_ I_ am, my handwriting was not.

His handwriting was sort of wobbly and small. So, I imagined that was what his voice was like. He was Canadian, so imagined his skin was as pale as the snow, or at least pretty close to it. He treated me like a best friend, like Liz used to. So I imagined he had emerald eyes and light brown locks, just like her.

I never really asked what he looked like, just imagined. And he did the same.

Matthew Williams was the one who really got me. He became my best and only friend. And soon enough, we exchanged phone numbers. His letters and text messages were one of the only things that kept me alive—but that's a story for another day.

We eventually decided that, once high school ended, we would buy ourselves an apartment. And after 4 years of anticipation, that day has finally arrived.

I fucking hate planes, but that was so worth the pain in my ear. I walked out of Terminal 3, only thinking about how I'm one step closer to seeing my best friend for the first time.

Well, I would see him, if I knew where he was. I should ask him where he is…

**_To: Birdie_**

**_Message:_**_ where art thou_

I wait for a moment, and I get my reply. I've learnt that he's fast at texting.

**_From: Birdie_**

**_ Message: _**_Baggage claim. I'm in a corner near a window .I got Tim Hortons, btw, I hope you like white hot chocolate._

I start heading towards the baggage claim, and I notice that a couple of people are staring at me. Not surprising, my silvery hair and crimson eyes _are_ extremely awesome. I choose to ignore the few peasants basking in my glory.

I look around for a bit, and my eyes lock onto the feminine-looking boy in the corner, red mittens holding up a small, paper coffee cup up to his lips, the steam fogging up his round, thin-wired glasses. His hair was blond, not too short, not too long, and the boy's skin was pale, like the snow that was visible through the window beside him. The sight of the boy made me… breathless. He was beautiful, and although that isn't how I pictured him, I knew it was the guy I was looking for.

I stepped towards him, and he didn't seem to notice my presence until I whispered, "Birdie?"

Matthew looked up at me, the steam that was covering his glasses fading away, and I saw his eyes brighten. They were lavender. Mattie smiled shyly.

"Why, hello, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Welcome to my country."

He sounded exactly like I thought he would. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry. They were manly tears, though!

He set his cup down and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh… I'm with you. It's okay, Gil." He reassured me with his quiet, angelic voice.

I didn't really believe him, because it was simply too good to be true. But once it finally sank in, I grinned like mad and I knew that we both wanted this moment to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After that embarrassing rendezvous, I received my baggage and stepped outside. Snowflakes immediately flooded my vision, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that it covered everything. The cold substance covered the landscape completely, the moonlight reflecting off of it making it glisten. Though it was beautiful, the snow was cold and sharp as it bit at my fingers and the wind kissed my cheeks.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath, awe evident in my accented voice. "It's beautiful."

"Surely you have seen snow before… is it really that fascinating?"

"I have seen it many times before, but to see it with you and to see it in another country… now the littlest things will seem different, and beautiful, and will make everything a new experience."

Matthew chuckled lightly and teasingly said, "How poetic, Gil. It's kind of like how you act in your letters, in that sense."

I felt warmth rise up to my cheeks. I then silently followed Matthew to his car, a silver Porsche Cayenne. _Well, he's a soccer mom_, I thought matter-of-factly. I then gasped, as I had almost forgotten the most important rule.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" I exclaimed. The following sound was Matthew sighing.

"Okay, okay, but you'll have to ask Al to move. If he's asleep, don't even try, just sit in the back," he advised.

I paused. "…Who's Al?" I insinuated.

Matthew opened the door to the driver's seat, and there was the answer to my question. A guy who looked almost identical to Matthew (except maybe some minor differences) was in the front seat, playing Flappy Bird on his phone. He didn't notice our presence until Matthew poked him in the arm.

When Al turned to face us, his eyes immediately locked onto me. His eyes widened for a second, but I quickly dismissed it as he then smiled and bellowed, "Hey, dude! You're the kid my bro has been talking to, huh? Nice to meet ya, I'm Alfred, but if you want you can call me Captain America. Whichever you prefer."

"Hey, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. You are welcome for being graced by my awesomeness, by the way," I mused. He and Mattie were extremely dissimilar, from what I could see.

Alfred laughed. "Gilbo Baggins, huh? Well, it'll be pretty cool getting to know you."

Matthew grunted impatiently. "Can we get inside the car now? It's cold out here."

I chuckled, and let Matthew get into the driver's seat, and then asked if Al would switch spots with me so I could sit beside my Birdie. He agreed, albeit hesitantly.

And then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive dragged on for what seemed to be forever; we sang along to awful songs on the radio; Matthew ran over a squirrel; Alfred fell asleep; my hot chocolate got cold, so now it's just lukewarm chocolate (not that I cared—I still drank it). Even I got a bit drowsy, which is surprising since I'm what you would call a night owl. I only became alert when the car stopped completely. I looked up from my lap and found myself in the driveway that lead up to the garage of what I assumed would be Matthew and Alfred's house.

"I thought that since we are going to be living together, it would only be fair to get your opinion before we actually get the place," Matthew explained. "So, we'll be staying at the house I currently live in until we find a suitable and cozy apartment. Is… that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me," I agreed. "Let's head inside!" I grinned. I was getting a few steps closer to living with Matthew! Like, wow… It all seems too good to be true.

"Alfred… Wake up…" Matthew urged, poking his loud brother. "We're here…"

He didn't budge.

Matthew sighed, and pulled out his phone. He typed in something that I assumed was his password, did a few swift scrolls, opened the YouTube app, and searched something up. I waited for a few moments, the silence filling the vehicle as I waited curiously. He placed the iPhone speaker next to Alfred's ear.

And then all hell broke loose.

It was an unusually high-pitched voice crying out in pain mixed with a weird, upbeat tune. It made me shiver. It was worse than that one Dustin Beaver fella.

I thought it was bad at just that, but then the banshee just started singing _the words_, lyrics, whatever they're called.

"Seven AM, waking up in the morning—"

Alfred's eyes snapped open, a scowl on his face. He saw Mattie's phone and snatched it, and growled something I could barely make out over the noise: "I will ruin this phone like you just ruined my dream and my mood." The phone was then thrown to Matthew, who was snickering at the little scene that unfolded.

"Okay, good, now that you're up, we can get Gilbert's stuff to the guest room."

"Do it yourselves, I'm going to my room to continue my dream that was rudely interrupted." Alfred stood up with a sigh and got out.

"I'm assuming that's why you didn't want me to wake him up?"

"Your assumption is correct. Let's go." He smiled.

I swear, I've only met him in person, like, 2 hours ago, but his smiles are the best thing I've seen in my life. When I see it, I get the feeling I can only get when I wear clothes that are fresh out of the dryer. Fuck, man, nothing's better than that. But the way the corner of his eyes crinkle, and the way his lavender irises somehow get even shinier, and the way his soft-looking lips curl at the edges… it pretty much brightens the whole room, as well as my day.

I find my gaze lingering on Matthew's face for a little longer than needed, and turn away quickly, opening the car door. I feel my face heat up slightly and I find myself subconsciously walk a bit faster than I should be.

"Gil, be careful! The driveway is covered in—"

I turn around to face the doe-eyed Canadian a bit too quickly, not looking where I go, and the next thing I know I'm laying flat on the pavement.

"…Ice."

"A bit late on the warning, don't you think?" I grunt out, slowly picking myself up. I look up to find him standing in front of me, brushing his hair behind his ear. He was holding out his gloved hand. I reassure him that I'm fine, and take him up on the offer.

"Thanks," I say.

Mattie smiles. "Not a problem."

And so, he releases my hand and heads inside, me following him close behind.

* * *

><p>From the outside his house looks pretty big, I guess… But the inside?<p>

The inside is _huge._

Matthew opened the frosted glass door and revealed the entryway behind it. It consisted of a potted cactus and a pile of books that sat on top of a tall, metal table beside a doorway. That was only on the left side of the entryway, though. On the right side, there were coat hangers and a metal bench, filled with brown and black jackets and shoes that matched their colours (besides one pair of red converse that I could only assume belonged to Alfred), and, like the left side, had a doorway. In the middle of it all, it opened up to a kitchen and a dining room, as well as a spiral staircase in the middle. The 'grand room', I decided to call it, had the kitchen, complete with the basic essentials, on the right side, while the dining room had a long, rectangular table with an embroidered table cloth draped over it.

I only realize that I'm gaping at what's in front of me when Matthew starts tugging my sleeve in the direction of the left doorway, and I take the time to _actually walk_ instead of being pulled by my friend.

The room I just walked into had a somewhat calming aura to it, if that makes sense… It was dim, only lit up by the brick fireplace in the corner. There were shelves lined with books that surrounded the entire room, and, for the most part, the hardwood floor was covered by a black and gold carpet that was soft to the touch. There was only one window in the whole room, and it took up a majority of the left wall, with drapes that matched the carpet on either side of it. It was _super fancy_. Like, compared to this, my old house was a cardboard box, I kid you not.

My eyes start wandering back to the fire place by the right corner, and I realize that there are two leather recliners and a coffee table in between. It had a saucer and steaming teacup on top of it, and when a hand reaches out to grasp the handle and take a sip, I finally realize there are other people here.

Matthew's parents.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you~<em>

**And so, next chapter, Gil will finally meet Matthew's parents!**

**Also, I apologize, I tried to do the funnies. I am not funny, as you may see.**

**I tried.**

**Also, thank you SO much for all the support! I'm glad you guys like it. Your comments made me flustered ./.**

**Well, until next chapter~**


End file.
